star_wars_galactic_war_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luke Den
"There was once a time where I would have let you live.." ~ Luke Den to Embo Luke Den was a human male born on Naboo in 41 BBY. He was discovered by Qui-Gon Jinn and Xanatos on Naboo in 37 BBY. His sister, Ashley Den, allowed the Jedi Master to take him to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant after Qui-Gon Jinn came to believe he was the Chosen One of Prophecy with a midichlorian count of 27,700. In 19 BBY, Luke and Ium Ciro would have a son together named Corban Den. He would later go on to become the Sith Lord Darth Denius after being seduced by Darth Aktyrd. Biography Early Life The young boy was discovered on Naboo at the age of 4. When taken to the temple, Mace Windu approved his status as a Youngling and his journey began. After the death of Qui-Gon Jinn, Luke Den met Ium Ciro. The two quickly bonded and became close friends. During their meeting, the newly appointed Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi would visit the boy and announce that he was to be made his Padawan Learner and their journey together began. Adolescence Luke Den went on every mission his master went on, but he had a very nasty habit of losing his lightsaber when he went more than 100 feet away from Kenobi. The Clone Wars Luke Den would participate in many of the major battles of The Clone Wars, including the First Battle of Geonosis. During the battle, Luke would go on to duel Darth Bane, his arm being taken in the process. After the conclusion of the battle, Den journeyed to Naboo, marrying Ium Ciro. Sometime after this, Luke would be given an astromech, R4-D6, from Luminara Unduli. Luke would participate in an event known as The Dark Reaper Crisis, and eventually destroyed the device on the surface of Thule. This event made Luke more arrogant and sure of his abilities after he single-handedly destroyed the device, setting him further down the path of the Dark Side. During the war, in 22 BBY, Luke Den would journey to the surface of the ice planet of Hoth. While on Hoth, Luke would discover the existence of a Sith Tomb, the Tomb of Darth Aktyrd. After a rather large and heated discussion, the two would bind to each other, securing Luke's dark path. Luke would then meat the governor of the Aktyrd Empire, killing him after proclaiming himself the Emperor. Luke would go on to form a romantic relationship with Senator Gem Halras After this, Luke would participate in the Battle of Muunilist, engaging an unknown Separatist Pilot. The pilot would lead the Jedi Knight to Yavin IV, where the two would engage in a ferocious duel. This would lead to a hateful rivalry between Luke and Asajj Ventress. Post-Order 66 The Galactic Civil War Force Abilities Lightsaber Skills Luke was a very talented lightsaber duelist, being on par with the like of Mace Windu, Count Dooku, and Obi-Wan Kenobi. His go to in combat was almost always with his lightsaber, being able to carve down hundreds of Battle Droids if given the time. His preferred form of lightsaber combat was Djem So and Shien. Shien, considered the classical variant of Form V, was more adept at blocking blaster bolts than for blade-to-blade combat, whereas Djem So was developed later and was specifically intended for use in lightsaber combat. Both Shien and Djem So were designed to use an opponent's attack against them, as evidenced by Shien's focus on returning blaster bolts to their origin and Djem So's emphasis on immediate counter-attacks. Although some Jedi felt that Form V encouraged aggression and domination, that sentiment did not stop many Jedi from practicing the form. He used this in combination with Ataru and Soresu. Soresu relied on economy of motion and energy efficiency, keeping up constant blade-movement to build up momentum and minimize energy-expenditure. Form III focused on strong defensive technique to essentially outlast an opponent, waiting until he/she began making mistakes due to frustration or fatigue, before taking advantage of these lapses and countering. However, despite its effectiveness, Soresu would receive heavy criticism due to its lack of offensive capabilities, as it facilitated survival rather than victory. As an answer to these weaknesses, the highly aggressive Ataru and Shien forms would be developed side-by-side. An aggressive style, Form IV was fast-paced and effective against single opponents, though weaker in prolonged combat and confined spaces. Also, it was not recommended for use against opponents wielding blasters. Ataru was characterized by Force-assisted acrobatics, such as somersaults and leaping strikes, both for attack and defense. Another characteristic of the form was its fast, powerful strikes from multiple directions. Notable users of this combat form during the Old Republic included Yoda and Qui-Gon Jinn. The New Jedi Order preserved knowledge of Ataru and Jedi Masters such as Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker, and Kyle Katarn all employed it. As a Sith Lord, Darth Denius would have a far more refined lightsaber style, with the same basis of Djem So, but now incorporating sequences from every form of combat. Den would also become proficient in Dun Moch. Dun Moch was a form of combat that used distraction and doubt, usually through taunting, in conjunction with lightsaber combat. The Sith aimed to completely dominate an opponent's spirit through whatever means possible by employing their own lightsaber combat doctrine. Dun Möch commonly involved spoken taunts, jeers, and jests that exposed the opponent's hidden, inner weaknesses and/or doubts, which had the end result of eroding the opponent's will. Mental attacks would also be utilized during combat in order to strip one's concentration with the Force, making an opponent less precise and effective. Such a thing could be quite deadly, especially against Jedi, since concentration was of vital importance when using the Force. As such, Dun Möch embodied using the Force as a form of psychological warfare. Personality As a Jedi Youngling, Luke had a very isolated personality: shy, but nice. As a Padawan, this shyness would flourish into arrogance, which would eventually cost him his left arm. As a Knight, Luke would begin to take advantage of his abilities. He grew to be more aggressive and more protective of his loved ones. As a Sith Lord, he would keep his anger in check, but continue to have a short temper. He came to be in denial rather quickly, hence why Sidious had named him Denius. Physical Traits Luke stood at 5 feet 11 inches, weighing in at 160 Pounds. Once he was knighted, he would find himself rapidly gaining muscle mass due to the hardships of war. Den was capable of many outstanding feats of physical strength and agility when he opened his body up to the force, being able to match a trandoshan in strength, and the speedy Asajj Ventress in agility. Category:Jedi Knights